The present invention relates to hat display stands, and more particularly, to a durable and easily deployed hat display stand.
Sports paraphernalia, such as baseball cards, football banners and team hats, perhaps weighing several ounces but under a pound, are now collected in large numbers by many sports enthusiasts. For example, it is not unusual for a collector to have many favorite hats in a several collections, segmented by leagues or divisions. In any case, it is desirable to display these hats in a presentable and uniform manner both to facilitate viewing and to maintain the integrity and shape of each displayed hat. Yet display stands tend to be bulky, cumbersome, difficult to package and transport and not designed for consumer home use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hat display stand which is easy to package, easy to carry and easy to deploy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a durable yet light-weight hat stand that is easy to assemble without tools.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a hat stand with accompanying display features.